


Jungfrau in Nöten

by Imandra_Pipkin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: #ficletinstruments week 6 Prompt: Film Noir - A weary, F/M, cynical P.I. gets a new case.
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin
Summary: „I needed a drink, I needed a lot of life insurance, I needed a vacation, I needed a home in the country. What I had was a coat, a hat and a gun. I put them on and went out of the room.“ ~ Raymond Chandler (Farewell, My Lovely - Chapter 34) ~





	Jungfrau in Nöten

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Damsel in Distress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351107) by [Imandra_Pipkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin). 

> Dies ist meine ursprüngliche Version zur [#ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments/works) challenge 'Damsel in Distress', welchen ich auf 500 Wörter kürzen musste.

Maia öffnet die Tür zum Büro, Staub tanzt in der Sonne.  
"Boss, dein 16 Uhr Termin ist da."  
Jace sieht auf, verstaut sein leeres Whiskeyglas in der obersten Schublade (mit der Zeit und der Frustration ist das Glas immer eine Schublade höher befördert worden. Irgendwann wird er an dem Punkt sein, am dem er sich nicht mehr die Mühe machen wird, es überhaupt vom Tisch zu nehmen) und nickt seiner Bürokraft zu.  
Zusammen mit ein wenig dringend benötigter frischer Luft weht eine junge Frau in sein stickiges Büro. Eine außerordentlich hübsche junge Frau. Jace hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für Rotfüchse.  
In dem Moment bereut er, dass er bereits gegen Mittag angefangen hatte, den Pegel der Whiskeyflasche seiner Schreibtischplatte näher zu bringen. Er setzt sich gerade hin und deutet auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch.  
"Was kann ich für Sie tun, Lady?" fragt er, nachdem die Frau sich gesetzt und ihre behandschuhten Hände schicklich im Schoß gefalten hat.  
"Mein Name ist Clary, Clary Fairchild. Ich möchte, dass Sie meine Mutter finden."  
"Bitte erzählen Sie mir genau, was passiert ist, Miss Fairchild. Wann haben Sie Ihre Mutter das letzte Mal gesehen?" Jace klopft mit seinem Stift auf den vor ihm liegenden Schreibblock.

_Konzentrier dich auf den Fall, nicht darauf, wie sehr ihre Haare im Licht glänzen und dein Büro dadurch irgendwie lebendiger wirkt._

"Das ist mittlerweile zwei Tage her. Ich kam von der Arbeit nach Hause und sie war nicht da." Clary öffnet ihre kleine Handtasche und schiebt ein Foto zu Jace herüber. "Das ist meine Mutter."  
Jace betrachtet das Foto. Die Ähnlichkeit ist frappierend. Eine gutaussehende Frau. Jace stellt sich vor, wie Clary wohl in 20 Jahren aussehen würde und dass er gerne Zeuge davon sein würde.

_Sehr professionell, Junge!_

Er legte das Foto zur Seite. "Ist das etwas ungewöhnliches? Gab es Anzeichen für einen Einbruch oder Kampf in der Wohnung?"  
"Nein, gab es nicht. Das ist auch der Grund, weshalb die Polizei nichts unternehmen will. Aber meine Mutter war an diesem Morgen so seltsam, unruhig, rastlos. Als würde sie etwas Unangenehmes erwarten. Sie stand oft am Fenster und sah hinaus, beobachte die Straße."  
"Haben Sie das der Polizei gesagt?" Jace blickt Clary forschend an.  
Clary wendet den Blick ab. "Meine Mutter hatte Beweise gegen Valentine Morgenstern und seinen brutalen Korruptionsring. Luke schickt mich zu Ihnen, Luke Garroway." Clary redet schnell weiter, damit Jace sie nicht unterbrach. "Luke kann die Untersuchung nicht offiziell leiten und gleichzeitig inoffizielle Ermittlungen anstellen, ohne die Aufmerksamkeit der falschen Leute zu erregen."  
Clary sieht ihm beschwörend in die Augen. "Luke sagte, Sie waren auch einmal in seiner Position und haben deshalb das Revier verlassen." Vor Verzweiflung und Sorge um ihre Mutter ringen ihre Hände mit dem unschuldigen Taschentuch.  
"Ich flehen sie an, Mr. Herondale, helfen Sie mir! Finden Sie meine Mutter."   
Gerne hätte Jace die Hand nach ihr ausgestreckt um sie zu beruhigen, um ihr zu versichern, dass alles wieder gut werden wird. Aber er ermahnt sich erneut, professional zu bleiben.  
"Nennen Sie mich Jace," erwidert er, selbst überrascht über seine Antwort. Trotz des inneren Appells steht er auf setzt sich auf die Schreibtischkante. Fast berühren sich ihre Knie. Clary schaut zu ihm auf, ihre wunderschönen Augen werden nur zum Teil von dem kleinen Schleier an ihrem lächerlich niedlichen Hut verdeckt.  
Ist er bereit, sich noch mehr Feinde im Präsidium zu machen, als er eh schon hat? Keine Frage! Das ist der hoffnungsvolle Ausdruck und dieses scheue Lächeln allemal wert.  
Er würde Clary's Mutter retten, und wer weiß, vielleicht bedeutet es gleichermaßen eine Rettung für ihn selbst?


End file.
